


Heated Love

by SpiritWolfStar



Category: New Danganronpa V3
Genre: Dogs, F/F, F/M, M/M, Multi, Omegaverse, Their all legal age, children later
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-13
Updated: 2019-11-13
Packaged: 2021-01-30 05:51:04
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,020
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21423235
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SpiritWolfStar/pseuds/SpiritWolfStar
Summary: Found it!Changed some things; doing wolf version next, but more wolf and less heat cycle, may not show the heat cycle parts at all. Kind of just want to show their dynamic. So, maybe there will already be pups, too.Rantaro (alpha) x Shuichi (beta) x Kokichi (sub beta, closer to Omega)= Ranmaru; EichiKaede (male, Alpha) x Jesse (male ver of OFC, Omega)= SoraTsukki (J's dog)Tsumugi (male, Alpha) and Monotarou (dog)Kaito (Alpha) x Maki (male, Beta) x Jasell (sub beta)= Mori and MiraMiu (male, alpha) x Joseph (omega) x Keebo (alpha)= Myuki and JessicaKova (Jo's husky)Angie (male, Alpha) x Himiko (male, sub beta) x Tenko (male, beta)= TenmaGonta (Beta) and Kirumi Tojo (male, Beta)
Relationships: Angie/Himiko/Tenko, Kaede/omc, Kaito/Maki/ofc, Miu/OMC/Keebo, Rantaro/Shuichi/Kokichi
Kudos: 5





	Heated Love

  
+++++++++++++++++++++++++++

_Jesse trembled as he felt the odd sensation, looking panicked. His parents had definitely noticed, as his mother quickly wrapped him in a blanket and began to hum to him. His older sister wasn't here, she was married, nor his brother whom had a fiancé, and his younger sister was too young yet. Basically, there was nothing to worry about with his siblings, but also no one to help him through it but mom... Dad hurried back with the shot, administering it, and Jesse slumped, worn out from the fear and just the heat in general._   
_Meanwhile _   
_A raven haired boy was going through the same thing, but had no one to tell him what was happening, or give him the shot. He whimpered as three bigger males surrounded him. He clenched his fists and squeezed his eyes shut, but nothing happened. Moments passed and he opened his eyes, greeted with the sight of three unconscious Alphas and a spiky brownish haired male with pointy chin hair. He allowed the help, being brought to a doctor and dosed. _

"Kaito, come here." Maki called, a hitch in the voice telling Kaito that he knew something was up. "You feelin' sick?" he asked. Maki nodded, so he asked "Want a warm bath?" He nodded again, so Kaito went to start it. He held their cat, Kita, a tan and gray calico longhair, waiting for Kaito to call. He eventually did, so Maki put the cat down and made his way to the bathroom, Kaito leaving him to it, deciding to make a light lunch because Maki needed to eat something. He'd been getting sick on and off, so Kaito wondered, but all the pregnancy sticks had shown negative. He supposed that was a blessing, they were still in high school, but that made it harder to figure out why he was getting sick every two to three weeks. Putting it out of mind, he focused on lunch.

Meanwhile, Jesse was in his room, knowing Kokichi was in heat (Betas have both rut and heat, sub Betas have stronger heat though not as strong as an Omega) and starting his own heat. That meant no Shuichi to calm him and admin the dose...He whimpered as he pulled the blankets over his head, rocking and crying softly, then falling to his side and curling into a ball. Meanwhile, Ran was pounding into Shu, who in turn was pounding into Koki. When they finally came, Shuichi laid there a moment before realizing his hunch was right. "Guys, Jes hasn't left his room...He never came out at the usual time. Ran...go make lunch. Koki, you're with me." he said. He helped Kokichi until he was steady on his feet, then they headed to the room. Kokichi gently knocked once Rantaro had passed by and gone to the kitchen, saying "Jesse, let me in." A tiny whimper was heard, so Shuichi motioned the purply dark haired one to pick the lock, not minding this once. They gained entrance, Kokichi going and gathering Jesse into his arms, kissing the top of his head.

"Jes, do you want the medicine?" Shui was surprised when Jes denied it, a muffled voice saying "I want Koki to stay here, and I want everyone's clothes...even if you're a Beta and Ran isn't my Alpha." Shui nodded, going to ask Ran for some clothes and grabbing some of his own as well, handing them over then locking the door. He figured Jes wouldn't be eating lunch, but he'd try to get food into him tonight. He went to eat with Ran, then they sat to watch a movie, doing various other things as well. Koki stayed with Jes the whole time, helping him build a nest, and even helped Shu get him to eat a little food. They went to sleep, Koki cuddled close to Jes the whole night. After a few days, Jesse looked like he wanted the dosage, but Shui thought of a friend who might help, wanting Jesse to never have to suffer like this because of them again. 

Meanwhile, the same day as Koki and Jes, Jo went into heat later that evening. Whimpering, he bit his lip and sank down, not wanting to alert Miu and Keebo, as he'd never actually experienced an Alpha, and someone had told him they were really scary when in the presence of an Omega in heat...However, it wasn't his lucky day, because Miu sent Keebo to find something, and he immediately noticed the scent. "Miu!" he yelled, glancing to where Jo had hidden himself away. He was startled to see terror in those soft eyes, feeling a pang of pain and sadness at the sight. When Miu appeared, he said "Miu, he's...scared. He's scared of _us_, Miu!" "Some idjit must have told him Alphas in rut are a nightmare." Miu growled, then gentler "You approach him first. Tell him we just want to help." Keebo nodded, approaching the smaller male and reassuring him until he got close enough. He pulled him into his arms, whispering to him while Miu slunk closer.

They were both now murmuring to him, Keebo stroking his hair and Miu touching his leg, arm, whatever he thought worked. After a bit, Jo couldn't take it anymore, panting and begging them both to help him. Keebo held the raven, stroking his hair and continuing to calm him, letting Miu stretch the boy open. Miu settled between his legs after awhile, preparing, then pushed in. As Jo was in heat, it didn't exactly hurt, so he welcomed it, moaning and shuddering. Miu smirked as he thrust into him, gaining some speed after awhile, then nodding to Keebo. The white haired Alpha gently entered too, causing Jo to gasp, and hushed him. They worked at a steady pace, soon hitting their high, together marking him at the same time. Now, they could only do it with each other.

(back to the ts ahead)

Shui was on the phone with Kaede, a blonde Alpha. They were in serious conversation, likely about Jesse though Shui hadn't mentioned a name yet, because Kaede kept asking who this was about (and silently hoping it wasn't like Gonta or something...) Finally, Shui said "His name is Jesse, he's a friend, I don't want him to suffer anymore..." Kaede nodded then realized, so he spoke up. "Okay, Shuichi. Well, um...should I meet him first?" he asked, head tilted a bit. Shui said "Yes, Kaede, that would be great. You can come over now if you aren't busy." "Oh, I'm not busy." Kae said, which was the honest truth. The both of them hung up, Kae getting ready and Shui waiting for him. In another room, Koki and Jes were listening to music together, smiling at and laughing with each other. Kae arrived after a bit, knocking gently and being let in by Shui. "Kokichi, come here a minute. Rantaro, you too." he called a bit louder there. They both came to him quickly. "Kaede!" Kokichi squealed, Ran just nodding curtly.

"Ran, Koki, we're going to introduce Kae to Jes." Shui explained. The other two nodded, following them into the next room. Jes looked up as they walked in, backtracking however when he saw Kae...Koki hurried over to him, hushing him, glancing to Ran and Shui after a moment. Kae stayed back a bit, watching from there, eyes soft and gentle. Jesse noticed the look but still didn't trust him yet, knowing Kae was an Alpha. Jes glanced to Koki, whom offered a gentle smile, smiling at the purply-dark haired boy. Koki smiled a second time, then glanced to Kae again. The blonde smiled at his small friend, gently and happily. Koki giggled a bit, shaking his head, then turned his attention back to Jesse. The ginger tilted his head at the purply dark haired sub Beta, humming quietly a moment then moving a bit closer to Kokichi. Koki smiled at his Omega friend again, then leaned a bit to nuzzle him gently. Jes squeaked, giggling a bit, then nuzzled him back. 

Koki giggled again, contemplating tickling the ginger but thinking better of it. Jes tilted his head, wondering what Koki was thinking, then Koki leaned on him with a theatrical yawn. Jes made a small sound of knowing, though let the purply dark haired sub beta do as he pleased. Koki grinned at this, reaching a hand up to ruffle the ginger hair a moment. Jes squeaked yet didn't protest, just huffing a bit after that. Koki chuckled softly a bit, brushing through his hair, then hummed a moment. Jes hummed along a moment before peering at Kae, just as quickly looking away to Shui. The detective smiled at the ginger, eyes soft and bright with happiness. Jesse wasn't talking to Kae, not yet anyway, but at least he wasn't panicking or running away; Shui thought that was a plus. Koki glanced over to his lover, one of them anyway, and grinned. Shui smiled back, trotting over to kiss him then glancing to Rantaro. Ran smiled at the both of them, glanced to Kae a moment then offered Jes a smile as well. 

Jesse smiled back at the Alpha, whom had never harmed or even thought to, he'd bet, then sneaked a glance at Kaede again. The blonde noticed and smiled at him, then returned to the conversation with Shuichi. Shui also smiled at Jesse, before glancing to Koki then Ran a moment, then returning his attention to Kae and the conversation they were having. Koki continued sitting with Jes, talking and listening to the ginger even as Ran moved over to Shui and Kae, talking with the two of them and chuckling once in awhile. Koki glanced to them once in awhile and smiled, but never once made a move to leave Jes. This put a smile on the Omega's face, and he giggled quietly a moment. Shui and Kae glanced over, smiling, then went back to talking. Jesse and Kokichi talked back and forth amongst themselves, rather to each other that was. Shui, Ran, and Kae smiled even as they kept focus on their conversation. Jesse let his gaze wander, soon brought back to Kokichi however. The sub beta offered him a gentle smile and head pet, humming again. Jesse hummed along, soon finding his lids growing heavy...Koki patted and pet him with a smile, letting the ginger slide down against him. Jesse made small sounds a moment, before yawning. Jesse hummed quietly after yawning, smiling gently a moment though his eyes were shut. Koki smiled and pat his ginger hair gently a moment, humming too. Shui glanced to the two of them again, offering a soft smile. Koki smiled back at him, then Ran when Ran looked over as well with a look. Koki knew that look...it wasn't a bad look by any means. 

In fact, both he and Shui liked that look on their mate. Ran was always happy to give them the look, too, which was a plus. Koki giggled just thinking about that, then shook his head. Ran cracked a smile now, smiling at the sleepy Jesse as well. Jesse, of course, didn't see, but he smiled anyway. Soon, he was sleeping quietly, breathing gentle and even. Koki smiled and nuzzled the ginger a moment, gesturing Kae to come over if he wanted to. The blonde nodded, standing and trotting over to the boys. He sat down beside them, smiling sweetly. Koki smiled back, giggling quietly a few times, and gently maneuvered Jes to where he (Koki) could hug Kae without waking the ginger. Kae and Koki began a conversation in low tones, happy to be able to talk again. Without thinking, the blonde reached out a hand to brush some strands of hair from the ginger Omega's eyes. Jesse squeaked at the action, not waking but nuzzling a bit into the hand. Kae made a low sound, then smiled at the sleeping ginger. Koki smiled at the ginger, then at Kae. 

(Alright, ts, will start next chapter or fic)  
End


End file.
